Where Have You Been
by PurpleHazeLove
Summary: Santana and Brittany are both pro surfers. Both are hot, rich and talented. But they always have hated each other. What happens when they both attends a friend's wedding in Hawaii and hate turns to something more.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Santana and Brittany are both pro surfers. Both are hot, rich and talented. But

they always have hated each other. What happens when they both attends a

friend's wedding in Hawaii and hate turns to something more.

Chapter 1

Santana rushed through the gates of the airport. She has exactly 5 minutes to get on board her flight to Hawaii. As she ran, she bumped into someone. Being in a rush, she didn't bother look up just apologized and went off. Finally she reached the plane and made it in a nick of time for her flight. Once buckled up, not before being given a few stares from the other passengers who had to wait for her late arrival, Santana could finally close her eyes and relax after a long tiring day.

Not far behind, a blonde was late upon arrival for her flight too. She quickly found her seat and buckled up. She cursed under her breath and this made the other passengers stare even more. Brittany was having a hard time falling asleep. She couldn't stop thinking about her morning where she could had won her what would had been her third Sime Darby Cup. Brittany is a surfer, and this morning she had once again picked a fight with another sufer which resulted with both being thrown out of the competition. That surfer is Santana. She and Brittany has a history which lasted way back in high school where both were the hottest gals around who always fought. Brittany looked out from her window. She was seated at the last row and she was alone. She was thankful for that, and as she stared at the clouds outside she could feel her eyelids getting heavy and sleep taking over. A much needed rest before she touch down in Hawaii.

Santana stood at the laguage pick up area waiting for her bag. When she exited the airpport, she saw her friends Quinn and Sam waiting for her.

"Look at that, the girl that is getting married in a week" Santana said when she reached them.

"Santana!. Be good now or I'll take you off my list as my bridesmaid" Quinn warned, cheekily as she pulled Santana into a hug "Oh it's so good to see you again Santana"

"Yeah you too. Hey Sammy, lookin' good buddy" Santana looked over Quinn shoulders and gave him a warm hand .

Sam reached out and took it "Always nice to see you too Santana" Santana laughed "Was that said to get in my pants? If it is, it didn't work" They all laughed.

While on the ride to villa Quinn and her fiancee rented for their guests, they talked non stop about the upcoming wedding.

"So when did you guys arrived here?" Santana asked while staring out the window enjoying the view. Though she had been to Hawaii many times for her surf competition, she never got to linger around much. Suddently thoughts of what happened this morning crept back into her mind. She had so wanted to forget the bitter memory of her fight with _Brittany _which caused her her Sime Darby Cup. If she had won, it would be her thied cup. They always fought. Everytime when they meet at a surf competition. Even back then in high school they fought over the spot over head cheerleader,

"We came yeaterday, Finn and I" Sam answered without breaking his stsre on the road.

"Finn's here too?" Santana was shocked. She hadn't expect him to show up since he was one of Quinn's ex's. "Oh grow up Santana, what's past is past" Quinn playfully wacked her in the back of her head which Santana quickly dodged.

"So when are you gonna tell me his name? Or do I have to torture you first?" Quinn looked at her friend from the corner of her eye. "Soon. I promise" Quinn assured her. And with that they spent the rest of their journey in silence with additional small talk.

When they got to the villa, which could hold about 30 people considering the number of rooms it has. "Wow Q, once again you've outdone youself." Santana took her time to asses the place. She thought how lucky Quinn was for her parents to let her stay with her close friends and her family in seperate locations.

"Yeah well, its not much but it'll do" Just then they saw a jeep pulling up the drive way behind.

"Oh it's time Santana. He's here come on" Quinn dragged her friend towards the jeep.

"Hey babe" Quinn called out releasing her hold on Santana.

"Hi babe, back already. You beat me this time" A husky deep voice replied.

Santana walked closer as it seemd that that voice sound oh so familiar. "Oh my fucking God, Noah Pukerman. You're her fiancee!"

"That's why I never told you before. I was afraid you might not like it. But I don't care what you say Santana because I love him" Quinn knew she and Puck had a thing going on back in high school.

"I didn't say anything Q" Santana wanted to point out "He was only my gay beard. There was nothing serious"

"Oh thank God. I thought you might throw a fit about this" Quinn still held Puck's gaze as she spoke to Santana.

"Ew please get a room. I'm happy for you guys though. Serious" Santana assured her friend.

"Babe, you remember Brittany right. From high school." Puck gesture to the blonde who was leaning up against the front of the jeep. She wore a white t-shirt and a short jeans that made her already long legs longer.

"Yeah I remember her...wait is that her? Oh my God, Britt you look amazing!" Quinn screamed. She and Brittany had been in their cheerleading club along with Santana.

"Oh hey Quinn! Wow you look beautiful as well" Brittany went up to hug her old friend.

Just as they hugged, Brittany and Santana locked eyes. "Potato head!" Brittany gasp.

"Barbie?" Santana gasped too in unison with Brittany.

"Huh? Potato head?" Puck looked curious at his friend. Brittany just kept staring at the Latina.

Santana who was also rooted in place finally snapped and before anyone knew what was going on both girls lunged at one another.

Santana fell to the slightly muddy ground, her back hotting the soft grass. Brittany sat on top of her, their hands on each one's shoulder. "This is YOUR fault! I fucking hate you. You ruined everything!" Brittany yelled.

"MY FAULT! Excuse me Barbie, but if you hadn't come in my way I would not had fall!"

"You didn't have to pull me down with you!" This time Santana pushed Brittany off and now Brittany hit the soft grassy ground. Santana sat on her stomach looking down at her with a smug smile.

"I wasn't going to let you get away with it this time! The last time you did it, it was on purpose. You caused me my championship!" Santana pinned Brittany's arms down and was about to cause her more pain when she felt a kick on her head.

"It was MY championship you asshole!" Brittany brought her leg up again to give the Latina another kick.

"Hey guys what the hell is up with you two. Behave!" Quinn and Puck scolded.

"Ow! Bitch!" Santana groaned after being hit the second time.

"Moron"

"Dick head"

"Hey! Language people" Quinn warned.

"Brittany, Santana stop it. You're being foolish" Puck cut in.

"Foolish my ass. This bitch here has been the pain in my ass for too long!" Santana look at the blonde with one of her killer eye stare. "And you think you had not been mine!" Brittany argued.

They rolled around the grass, both fighting for dominence. They soon rolled down the grassy hill to the sandy beach. As though both had the same thinking, Brittany and Santana rolled one another to the sea. Santana pick up Brittany and threw her into the water.

Brittany scream to the sudden cold but got up and pounced on the Latina who had her back on her.

Quinn, Puck and Sam came running towrds the scene. Upon seeing Brittany jumping on Santana they all burst out laughing.

The two girls splashed one another in the water, as Brittany was recovering from the Latina's strong splash she was suddenly thrown back down. Santana lay on top of the blonde not sure of what torture to do next.

Both girls looked at one another, Santana on top of Brittany and the frequent splashes of small water tide hitting Brittany's face. They felt a little akward, having not experienced this closure between one another. Mostly when these two meet they would end up fighting.

Santana realised that the blonde's blue eyes were extereamly bluer now due to the contrast of the sea. The latina suddenly found that she couldn't stop staring at those piercing blue eyes.

At the same time, those piercing blue eyes couldn't stop staring at warm brown ones. Looking directly at the Latina above her, she felt her heart pounding a little faster than usual and her cheeks slowly getting hotter.

If water didn't keep dripping Santana coould have sworn she saw the blonde blushing. As reality kicked in, the Latina realised she was still somewhat straddling the Brittany.

Clearing her throat, she got up, not bothering to look back at the blonde and walked to shore. Brittany did the same and was trailing not far behind the brunette. They met their friends, who were now giving them a questioning look. "Mind telling me what the hell is going on that you two had to act so _childish_?" Quinn asked.

They both shrugged.

Brittany spoke first "We had an argument today at the competition" She looked at the Latina.

"It cost us to be disqualified from the competition. AGAIN!" The brunette gave the blonde a scowl.

"Ugh, believe how you want, its still YOUR fault"

"Ok ok, enough. Lets get you two inside and dry off." Puck said. They all went into the house.

"Wow Puck, where did you find this house. Its so beautiful" Brittany squel.

"I didin't, Quinn did"

"So, where am I sleeping?" Santana spat through her teeth.

"S, your room is upstairs, first door on the left. And Britt yours is the last room to the left. Everything is set up, so you guys don't have to worry bout anything."

"Right then." Santana dragged her bag upstairs "I'm gonna go and dry off"

"Hey don't take too long, we've got rehersals later, won't want my bridesmaid missing" howled Quinn.

Brittany snorted " Better still, I can be your bridesmaid Quinn. I bet I'll be the awesomest bridesmaid ever"

"Shut the hell up, Giant. With your height, you'll be a like a troll" Santana slammed her room door closed.

Brittany grunted. She marched up her own room.

"What the hell is going on with those two?" Puck asked

"Who knows. I thought that after leaving school that things between them would die down. Apparently I was wrong." Quinn waved her hand in the air.

Quinn leaned up and gave Puck a kiss. "Hmm, my wife to be I can't wait til this Sunday when you officially be mine."

"You just want to show me off" she wrapped her arms around Puck's neck.

"Remember one time that Brittany fell down on Santana during the championship game? She totally lost it and turned into Santana the Snix"

Puck chuckled "Yeah, it took the whole team to restrain her"

The happy couple happily continue their conversation, while upstairs Santana and Brittany were unpacking and cahnging into fresh clothes.

"Ugh, I'm stuck for a week with Blondie, just as my day couldn't get any worse." Santana cursed. She found a white pullover shirt and short jeans to put on. Analysing herself in the full length mirror and feeling pleased, she headed downsatairs to join the others.

When they were at the wedding reception, the weddiing planner were giving orders, arranging stuff and plcing the guest at their respectful table. Brittany and Santana ended up at the same table.

"No, there's no way I'm sitting in the same table as her." Brittany erupted

"C'mon Britt its just for the evening. There's no where else to put you." Puck reasoned.

"No way. I am not sitting with her. I'll rather sit on the floor." Santana cut in

Quinn eyed her "Santana..."

Brittany looked at Santana with a smirk "Maybe you should"

"Excuse me, Blondie you just signed your death" Santana launched at her. Bothe girls tumbled to the floor. Santana pinned the taller blonde to the floor, she grabbed both the blonde's hands and held it above her head. "I fucking hate you so much!"

"You think I don't?" Brittany kicked the brunette's head with her knee which made the Latina release her grip on her hands. "Ow"

Puck and Quinn ran over to break up the fight. "Hey hey hey, enough guys. Can't you act professional?" Puck grabbed Santana and Quinn grabbed Brittany. "As long as I don't have to see her face"

Quinn let go of Brittany "Whatever, I'm keeping myself away from you. Won't want to contract any dieseas from your dirty head that looks like a potato"

Puck looked at Quinn "What did she just say?" Quinn shook ed her head "I'm not sure.."

"She always talks like that when she doesen't have anything to say" the brunette Latian said.

Two pairs of eyes look curiosly at her. "How'd you know that?"

Caught completely off guard Santana racked through her brain to come up with somrthing. "Uhh, I don't know, I just know. Who cares anyway." If it wasn't for her slightly tanned complexion, you could see that Santana was blushing.

"Okayyy" Quinn said. "Whatever Q. I'm gonna ignore you " Santana walked off.

Next they went to the church to meet the minister. Quinn who is a devoted Christian decided to do it at a proper church. "Ah Quinn dear, so nice to see you again" greeted Father Wilson and gave her a hug. "Nice to see you too father. How's everything with you? Good?". The old man smiled "Oh everything is going great with me. Ah Noah, nice to see you around here."

"Oh hey Father, we actually came down here wonderring if you could show the bridesmaid and best man what they should do" Puck pointed to Sam and Santana.

"Oh well then we should get started. There will be a service later." He motioned everyone in the church. Then he instructed Sam and Santana to the front altar.

"Okay, Sam you would be standing here. Santana you will be walking behind of Quinn" the Father gesture for to the altar and the ailse "Ok then once settled, both of you will stand along here"

"Right, uh what am I suppose to do?" Sam looked at Father Wilson. "'Well my dear boy, you would be holding on to the ring as so does Santana and that's much your job."answered the Father.

"Being a best man is hard Puck" Sam whinned. "Oh get over it you slop, don't be a pussy" Santana bemused. Sam grinned at her "Because you are one Lopez".

Everybody laughed. "Shut that mouth before I ends you" cuss the Latina.

"Oh come on he's right, you are into pussy anyway" laughed the Blonde.

Another reason why the Latina hated that blonde, she is so annoying.

"Ha ha laugh all you want but you are so not my type."

"You are not my type either. I would never date a potato". More laughter.

"You are seriously annoying. Shut up already" the latina walked off struting with fury.

Brittany however stay, then it occurred to Quinn that she only seen Brittany ever try to annoy someone that much and it was back in high school where she tried to seduce Santana in gaining head cheerleader. "Hmmmm..."

"Hey Britt you're not into Santana are you?" she had to check.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **: Wow, I did' nt expect people to read this story. Thanks for the reviews. Oh yeah

about the errors, sorry about that, I seriously thought no one would read this thats

why I did not proof read anything. Lastly, I still don't know where this story is going,

so any ideas?

* * *

Chapter 2

" What! No, no way", said Brittany while holding her hand up in protest.

"Right, and you think I'm blind?" scoff Quinn " I see the way you look at her, its like you're mesmerized or something"

"Oh please, that would be like pushing the laws of physics." Brittany really did'nt know how she was feeling. She just felt a pull towards the latina.

"Seriously Britt, sometimes you just make no sense. But just so you know, Santana's got a girlfriend."

"So? What do I care? I'm not into her! She's a bitch, and I can't stand her". With that said, Brittany went off.

"Ok ok, fine. You' re not into her" shouted Quinn. The only respose she got was the blonde surfer showing her middle finger.

Suddenly Santana came from behind. "Who's not into who?" asked the latina.

"Britt and you" answered Quinn.

"Blondie's into me?" Everyone who has met the latina will definitely end up heartbroken or in between her legs. So when Santana told Quinn that she had a girlfriend, Quinn's jaw almost came crashing down, because Santana Lopez doesn't do relationships.

"Aww too bad though I'm with Sarah" They met 3 months ago in a surf competition and Brittany had once again accidentally knocked Santana's board and caused her to crash into Sarah, another surfer. After that, the two hit it off right away.

"Yeah, and I still can't believe it either" said the bride to be.

The brunette gave her friend a shove 'Me niether". The two best friend laughed.

Later that night, the whole gang along with Puck's and Quinn's parents had a pre wedding dinner party along the beach.

As Brittany was coming out of her room, she heard a very familiar voice, and as she turned around the corner, she was greeted with a frustrated looking latina.

"...What?...no...nothing happened..." the latina was waving her hand in every direction while shouthing at her phone.

Brittany smirked "So trouble in paradise it seems" husked the blonde.

Santana was beyond pissed, and seeing the blonde only enraged her more "Fuck off Pierce"

The smirked only grew wider.

"No I was'nt talking to you" the latina surfer said, realizing that she shouted too loud. "Oh my God Sarah for fucks sake nothing happened. You can't jugde me by some pictures you saw on the net...no...look I can't do this right now, so I'll talk to you when I get back...yeah love you too"

As she threw the phone back into her purse, she realized that Brittany is still there. "What the fuck are you staring at"

"Who me? Oh nothing, just the fact that you look really ho- ugly"

"Oh fuck off" The latina turned around and strut off "I don't need you to tell me if I'm ugly or sexy or hot or whatever" The brunette stopped and faced Brittany "And please stop staring at me". With that Santana left.

Brittany was simply stunned. "So weird" while shaking her head.

Out at the beach, a very mad latina marched down. Everyone sensed her rage and avoided getting in her way. Santana was pissed. Very pissed and annoyed.

_Why can't Sarah just trust me. Its not like we kissed or anything. And that Pierce girl. Ugh I can't stand her. She's so annoying and half the time I don't even understand what she's trying to say._

Santana continued walking until she reached Quinn and Puck.

"Yo Lopez, what took you man" said Puck. "Whoa, damn you look hot...but Quinn looks hotter" smugged the black mohawk man.

"Nice save there asshole" The latina was still pissed.

"Ok, whats up with you. Not getting enough sex are you?" teased Puck.

With that, Santana just burst. "Mind your own business dickhead before I crack both your nuts and you won't have a honeymoon! You clear?"

"Hey, just cool man. Don't be such a freakin' bitch all the time". Quinn decided to step in so she pulled Santana aside.

"Hey S, you alright? You do seem a little uptight" worry lingering from Quinn. She really did'nt know what could possibly caused Santana to be that mad.

"No I'm not fine. I'm having the most horrible week ever. First I lost my championship, then Sarah accused me of cheating, and I am stuck here for the weekend with the girl I so wanna kill right now" the latina was breathless but she kept going "so no Quinn I am not alright, cuz right now I feel like freakin' shit!"

"Santana, if you don't want to be here, you can leave. I don't mind, you can go back to Sarah" soothed the blonde bride.

"What?" shocked that her friend got the wrong idea "no I'm happy to be here Quinn, I want to be by your side when you walk down that aisle. This is just my typical bitchy self thats all" Santana offered a smile.

"You sure?"

"Very sure. Come gimme a hug, cuz soon you'll be Mrs Puckerman"

"Oh shut up" said Quinn as she closed the gap and gave her best friend one of those bear tight squeezing hug.

As Santana and Quinn went on to chat with other guests, Brittany was just coming down. She was wearing a strapless blue hawaiian dress with her hair flowing loosely down her slender frame. Suddenly someone shouted her name "BRITTANY!". The blonde searched for the caller but suddenly realised that everyone was looking at her. Not just looking, more like staring, and not just staring, but staring with admiration. All the men were dumbstruck, and the women were glarring . _Oh man_ thought the blonde.

At the same time, Santana was currently talking with Judy Fabray when she heard someone shouted the blonde's name. She looked around to find who would possibly want to talk to her let alone shout her name when she was met with the sight of the blonde walking down on the sandy beach with her long blond hair being wind blown by the cool evening breeze, her face glowing caused by the bonfire, her blue eyes that looked more grey than blue and her pale pink lips.

"Santana? Did you hear me?" asked Judy.

"Huh? What? Oh yeah totally" assured the lying latina. She forgot what their coversation was about, heck she even forgot that she was talking to Judy. All she could think about was Brittany and how beautiful, pretty and sexy she looked. How she managed to make her heart beat oddly fast and make her breathing uneven. Just for a second she thought. Just a second, because Santana will never admit how the blond completely took her breath away. Never. She is a bitch after all.

"Ok, and you think I'm blind?" smirked Judy. Like mother like daughter.

The brunette looked at the older Fabray stunned, "How'd you know?"

"Oh please, Santana I was once like you. Young, competating and falling in love. And right now you look ...lost and somehow weird" teased Judy.

"Uh..." She didn't know what to say, because frankly no one has ever made the latina this uncomfortable and caught off guard.

"No no, don't utter a word. Just close that mouth of yours and let fate work its way to you" With that Judy walked away to find her husband

Tha latina was left there, confused.

Throughout the evening, the brunette kept stealing glances towards Brittany. Whenever the blond would laugh, her heart swells. She tried not to look but she just couldn't. It was like Brittany was like a magnet. She is North and the blond is South. She sighed, this is going to be a long party.

Brittany on the other hand was aware that Santana was looking at her. The more she notices, the more she can't help but stare back. One time she caught the latina eyeing her boobs and she blushed. More than that this made her somewhat shy. Because they never gave two fucks about each other, and now here they are stealing glances to one another without the other looking. Brittany had to admit, the latina looked super hot in her dress. And her oh so kissable soft plump lips of hers that make her wanna kiss it and suck on it. _Oh my God, stop it. You don't like her. Stop fantacising. She has a girlfriend anyway...wait did she just licked her lips while looking at my...ass?_

Brittany couldn't help but chance a look at the Santana, and true enough, the latina's eyes were fixated on her ass. Taking her chances, she walked up to her.

"Hi"

The brunette was brought back to reality, and blushed when she saw who it was" Uh hey"

"Umm...i like your dress". Coplemented the blond.

"Yeah, I like it too. And yours ofcourse"

"Thanks"

There was an akward silence, both wondering what to say.

"I think you look beauutiful", blurted Santana. _What did I say that? Shit._

This caught Brittany off guard. She could feel her cheeks getting hot which didn't go unnoticed by Santana , "Er, thank you" she tucked a loose strand of blond hair behind her ear.

They both stare at one another again. Until Brittany said "You look pretty tonight".

This time it was Santana's turn to blush. "Thank you" and offered a smile.

Their akward coversation was broken up by Quinn " Hey guys, how you two doing?"

"Great Quinn, this party was amazing" replied the blond.

"Yeah Q, great party" answered Santana.

The shorter blond smiled, but she can't help but feel a little tension going on between the two of them, and being Quinn Fabray, she is going to dissolve that tension.

"Hey uh will you two please go to the villa and get Puck, its almost time for us to make a toast" said Quinn.

"Why do you need both of us, can't you just ask blondie to do it?" questioned the latina.

"And why must I go instead of you?" Brittany fired back.

"Well one because now I don't have to share the same air as you, and two because I said so" bitched the brunette.

"That makes no sense" said the angered blond.

"Sure it does"

"Uh no it doesn't"

Quinn looked between the two of them, this arguing has got to stop. "Both of you shut up."

Brittany and Santana turned and looked at her.

"Can't you guys be a little mature and just get along."

"No I don't think I can with blondie here"

"And neither can I, I can't stand bitchy people"

"Well I say that you two start getting along, at least just for the weekend, and after that you guys can do whatever you want. And also go find Puck."

Santana was about to go and leave the task to Brittany when Quinn repeated herself "Both of you!"

The latina sighed in frustration.

As the two of them looked high and low in the villa, they couldn't find Puck anywhere.

"This is pointless" stated the brunette.

"I think so too"

Suddenly Santana's phone rang. "Hello"

***Santana, its me Sarah**

"Uh hi Sarah" Brittany looked curiously at the latina.

***Santana I want a break up**

"What the fuck?" cursed the latina.

* * *

Sorry for not updating. I seriously don't know where this is going. Any suggestions?

Hope there are less errors this time.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** : Sorry I don't update frequent. But I'll try my best to do so.

* * *

Chapter 3

***Santana I want a break up**

"What the fuck?!" Cursed the latina.

***I just feel that you don't want me anymore**

"What thats ridiculious, I mean..." the brunette was confused. She didn't know what she felt towards Sarah.

***I feel like you cheated on me**

"..." the latina was speechless. Did she still love Sarah? Or was it just a fling? Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Brittany reach her hand up and snatched the phone away from her.

"What th-" before she had time to snatch it back, Brittany was already talking to Sarah.

"Look _Sarah, _I might not know you, but I can hear you and I think you are a bitch. You can't just assume that Santana might have cheated on you, and break up with her. If you truly love her, you would give her a chance to explain. Actually I think she's better off without you" Brittany was on a rampage. And with a cause. To prove Santana's innocence. "So get your crap together" with that, the blonde passed back the phone to the stunned latina and stormed off.

"Britt-" Santana wanted to call her, to demand an explanation for her outburst, but she just remembered that Sarah was still on the line. "Hello? Sarah, are you still there"

"Yeah, I'm here" stuttered Sarah.

"Ok, first off, ignore what Brittany said earlier. I think she drank too much. And secondly, if a break up is what you want, then fine we're done"

"Wait, did you just say Brittany?" questioned the surfer.

"Yeah why? We know Brittany, she's a surfer too" said the brunette.

"Of course I know that, but isn't she the one that you hated? What are you two doing together over at Hawaii?" Now Sarah was really curious.

"Its a long story, besides we are not talking about Brittany Pierce, so don't change the topic" argued the brunette.

"I _know_ Santana" suddenly the line went dead. All the latina could hear was the beep sound. "What the fuck! Sarah? Hello?"

Santana was confused. _What did Sarah meant when she said she knew? Knew what. Oh __motherfucking shit, don't tell me she knew about..._

Angered by what just transpired, Santana strode off. Pissed wouldn't describe how she was feeling now. She was beyond pissed. Santana tried to find the missing blonde surfer, and give her a piece of her mind. _Who does she think she is! She has no right to defend me like that let alone talk to Sarah. She made me sound so weak. _Santana stopped just right across the hall to Brittany's room when she noticed that the blonde was inside. _Is she crying_ thought Santana. Either way she was going to pour shit on her.

As she approach Brittany, she noticed that the blonde was just daydreaming away, "Hey"

Brittany looked up, surprised.

"So that was some deep shit you pulled on Sarah there." The blonde just stared at her. "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me" said the blonde.

"I'm just gonna say this once, don't ever do anything like that again. Got it Blondie"

Brittany turned and faced Santana "Yeah fine whatever". The blonde surfer stood up and was about to leave when Santana held he back by the arm, "Thank you"

Puzzled, Brittany asked, "For what?"

It took a few seconds before Santana looked up at those ocean blue eyes "For going up against Sarah just now".

Brittany didn't know what to say. It's not often Santana shows her softer side and usually whenever these two were around each other, they're always arguing. Without thinking and acting on impulse, Brittany smiled and said "I will always look after you, no matter what".

All Santana could do was stare at her face, or rather lost in thought. For some reason her heart was pounding in her chest, her hands are sweaty and shaking a little, and words won't seem to form. "Uh...I'm just gonna go. Back to uh-Quinn". She let go of Brittany's arm and practically ran out, leaving the blonde to look as her figure gradually getting smaller then disappear out of sight.

Sighing, Brittany walked out too. _Why did I say that to Santana. I thought I will never feel this way again, and I hate her. She hates me, right? _

_**2001, February 3**_

_12-year-old Brittany sat on a swing, looking at the other kids playing. Sometimes the blonde wished that she could stay young and never have to worry about anything. Feeling a light breeze, she closed her eyes and felt the sun's beam on her skin. Suddenly she felt a pair of hands covering her eyes "Guess who". Brittany didn't need to look to know who it was. She knew it was Santana, because she would recognise that sweet voice anywhere, and the unique smell of hers. _

_Smilling, she reached up and pried the hands off her eyes. "Santana, I know its you". Looking back to confirm and see 12-year-old Santana Lopez grinning at her. "You always know"_

"_Well duh". The blonde got up and she and Santana walked around the park. Both of the girls enjoyed the calmness and said nothing. This was a very familiar routine that they did every Thursday. After some time, Brittany spoke, "So, how's your everything?"_

_Santana thought for a moment before answering, "Fine". Seconds went by and Brittany asked again "How was practise?". Santana looked down at their hands and smiled "It was perfect. The weather was great" _

"_Thats cool", exclaimed Brittany._

"_Yeah", said Santana simply._

_The young blonde girl sensed the latina distress, so she stopped and looked at her shorter friend. Brittany was half a head taller than Santana, and Santana had to look up everytime they spoke. _

"_What's wrong?" asked the blonde, in the most innocent way._

"_Its nothing really..." Santana said, looking away._

"_Then why do you look so sad?" Brittany could always tell whenever friend felt sad or happy. And Santana vise versa for Brittany as well._

"_It's just, I'm scared for tomorrow". Now Brittany understood. Tomorrow was their surf competition. Both girls will be competing, against each other._

"_Don't worry San, tomorrow will be fun" The blonde has always love surfing._

"_But I'm not as good as other people. Even you're better than me", the latina pouted. This always happens when Santana gets nervous or angry. Looking down at her friend, she tried not to laugh. The blonde girl thought that Santana looks so cute when she pouted._

_Reaching out she took Santana's hand and pulled them to a nearby bench, all the while still clutching her hand. "Ok look San, I promise tomorrow will be fun trust me. I won't let anybody tease you or make lame jokes about you ok?" she gave her a warm smile reserved for the young latina alone._

_It took Santana a moment before she relaxed and smiled back, "Ok"_

Thinking back, it made Brittany smile. Just a little. She haven't really thought about _those _times in a long time. A very long time, and just thinking about it just now made her heart beat weirdly funny. "Ok Brittany, just think about tonight and nothing else. Maybe score some hot chick" with that the blonde strode off.

Back on the beach, a confused latina walked aimlessly around. _Why now? Off all the shitiest times, she had to go all soft and sweet and sexy. Ok stop Santana, don't even go there. Ugh, why do I feel so hot and why is my hands so sweaty. _

"Hey Santana!" _Is someone calling me?_

"Santana!" Quinn particularly shouted. "Hey!"

Looking around she saw the bride to be. "Uh hey Q"

"What's wrong? Why didn't you respond? And why do you like you've run a marathon?"

giving her friend a look over.

"Nothing, I mean we were, no I was just...fuck" Yup Santana's very messed up.

Seeing her friends distress, she guided them to the bar. "Ok you need to sit". She signalled for the bartender to bring two beers.

"Quinn I don't think alcohol is gonna help me"

"Who says it's for you?" the latina chuckled. Quinn placed one beer in front the latina and sat beside her. "Take a sip or two"

Santana took two big gulps, letting the bitter liquid burn her throat and felt distasteful taste linger. "Better?" asked Quinn

"Yup"

"Ok now tell me what's wrong. I send you to find Puck but instead he found his way to me"

"Its nothing Q" replied the latina, taking another big gulp of her beer. Santana was not planning to get drunk tonight. Especially if tomorrow is her best friend's wedding and being the bridesmaid. Feeling that her friend won't drop it, she decided to ignore her and drank more. Even when Santana has finished her beer, Quinn continued to stare at her. Santana could see a few people gathered around a bonfire probably telling old grandmother stories. "Quinn will you please stop staring and leave me the fuck alone!" the latina was annoyed. _Why can't I have a peaceful moment where I don't feel uncomfortable._

"Not until you tell me what's going on! And don't use that 'its nothing' crap on me Lopez!" Quinn knew her friend long enough to know when her friend was feeling down.

Pissed, the brunette shouted back, "Its none of your Goddamn business Fabray! I told you, nothing so go and find someone else to annoy".

Knowing that the stubborn brunette won't budge, she let it go "Ok S, you're right it's none of my business, but come to me if you need anything. You know I love you right"

Smilling a half-hearted smile she nodded, "Yeah I know. Thanks Q. And sorry I yelled at you"

"Its fine. Don't drink too much, and I'll see you tomorrow" Quinn gave a gentle rub on the latina's back and left.

Santana looked back down at her empty bottle of beer and contemplating on wheather to ask for another. _No, I'm gonna be sober tonight. _And that's how the latina remained. As she continued to sit there, she saw a blonde beside her. Brittany. _Oh great._

"Hey a tequilla please" said the blonde. As if someone had called her, she looked to the side and saw Santana staring at her. "Oh hey"

Without a word, the brunette stood and left and the blonde sighed.

She decided that she should call it a night and headed to the villla. She could see a few guys and girls from Quinn's weird extended family checking her out. "Didn't know you had gays running through your family tree Q", muttered Santana under her breath

_**2001, February 4**_

_Santana strode around the beach with her surf board clipped under her arm. She loved the beach. As a young girl, her dad always took her and her older brother to the beach and just chill out. But everything changed when her brother Jaquin had an accident during a surf competition that left him in a coma and eventually passed. He was only 14. Dominic and Maribel Lopez were devastated but to their surprise Santana still wanted to surf and they supported her decision. But today, she wasn't here to chill, she had a competition to compete. She could see people everywhere. Groups of people clump together under their tents, people in the sea practising and families and friends cheering on. Looking around, she spotted an all too familiar head on blonde hair together with her family. Smiling Santana made her way to the Pierce family. _

"_Guess who?" attacking the unprepared blonde from behind and covered her eyes._

"_Santana I told you, I will always know its you" laughed the blonde girl. _

"_Santana honey, great to see you," greeted Cynthia Pierce giving her a big cherry smile almost the same like Brittany's._

"_Hey Mrs Pierce" _

"_Oh c'mon Santana, just call me Mrs P, sounds cooler that way" and gave Santana a big hug "Ok" muffled the latina against her shoulder. _

_As soon as Santana was let go, it was Ed Pierce's turn to give a big hug "Oh Santana so nice to see ya. How's my little girl doin'?". The Pierce's were like Santana's second family._

"_Nervous, I mean there are so many people today"_

"_Don't worry little one, you'll do great. I'll be cheering for you" encouraged Ed._

"_Hey what about me? I'm your daughter yanno" teased Brittany. Sometimes they favoured Santana over her and she loved that her family all loved the brunette. It made her love Santana even more if possible. _

"_Oh don't worry, you'll be fine" said Cynthia. Just then, 8-year-old Emily came running._

"_Santana!" and jumped._

_If it wasn't for Santana's great reflexes, Emily and her wolud have kissed the ground. "Woah Em, you're getting heavy."_

"_I know, I'm almost as tall as Britt" _

"_I never doubt it" hugging the smaller girl closer. _

"_Good luck today. I'll be watching you. And Britt" giving her a peck on the cheek. _

"_I will Em". Santana chanced a glance at Brittany and smiled as she caught the blonde looking at her. _

_The sound of the commentator broke their through as they announced for all surfers to gather at the shore. "Well I gotta go little one" said Santana and put Emily down. _

_Santana looked at Brittany and the blonde smiled as they made their way. instinctively Brittany reached out and grabbed Santana's hand. They didn't care what people said of them, they like it this way. They both knew that Santana's parents rarely come to see her competitions after her brother's death and Brittany was grateful that her parents are so supportive of the latina. Not that the brunette's parents were not supportive either, they just weren't there for her. _

_Hours and hours of try outs and eliminations later, Brittany, Santana and other two girls were the final four left. It was Santana's turn, and this turn decides wheather the latina will go through to the next round or get eliminated._

"_I don't think I can do it Britt...I ..I.."_

"_Shh, S look at me" Brittany held the latina's face with both her hands and looked straight into the Santana's warm chocolate-brown eyes. "Deep breathes. That's right"_

_Santana started to calm. "I know you can do it, and if you can't at least you did it."_

"_But what if-"_

"_No buts, ok" Brittany knew that Santana was feeling insecure without her brother and to make it worse her parents weren't here to give her the support that she needed. Brittany held both the brunette's hands and flashed her the smile she saved specially for Santana. "You can do it cuz I'll look after you, no matter what"._

_Santana instantly felt better and squeezed her hand. "I know". That day Brittany came in first and Santana won second place._

Santana woke up with a start. She looked around and noticed that it was still pitch black outside. Turning to the side, she saw that it was only 3.45am. "Fucking great" cursed the latina and slumped back down on her pillow. She couldn't sleep, not when she just had one of _those_ dreams. Its been a while since she dreamt a dream concerning the blonde. The words that Brittany told her earlier after she stood up for her against Sarah were exactly the same as what Brittany told to her 12 year old self.

Santana could not believe this is happening. What she's feeling shouldn't be felt at all. She thought she will never feel like this again. After all the fighthing she and the blonde had for the past few months. But now here she is, dreaming of the blonde again. As her mind began to over think things, she heard 'sounds' coming from the other room. Brittany's room.

"Oh for fuck sakes..." the latina got up and banged her first on the wall. Hard.

"Hey keep it down will ya! Trying to fucking sleep here!" all she heard was giggling from next door.

"Great. Just great". It is going to be a long night.

The next day, Brittany woke up to a toilet flushing. " Ugh..."

"Hey there sleepyhead" called a voice

"Huh?" Brittany was confused.

"Come on wakey wakey, we gotta be down for breakfast soon," said Amelia Fabray.

"Five more minutes" said the blonde and pulled her pillow over her head.

Amelia laughed, "You're cute. But so sexy in bed"

Brittany froze. _Shit last night. Oh fuck I hope she's not the clingny type. _

Brittany looked up and said, "Yeah about last, I hope there's no hard feelings between us"

Amelia seem to get the message, "Of course, totally a one time thing. Friends?" the blonde outstretched her hand to a puzzled looking Brittany.

As soon as Brittany's mind started working again she took Amelia's hand and shooked it, "Yeah, friends"

"Ok come on, I'm hungry" Brittany just groaned.

Quinn was just making her way to the breakfast area at the very huge nad wide verandah of the villa when something caught the corner of her eye. More like someone.

"Hey S" waved the shorter blonde. "Wow you look like shit"

The latina flashed her middle finger. "You don't say,Fabray"

Some things never change thought Quinn. "Hungry?"

"Starved" replied the latina.

Just then two more figures showed up. Brittany being dragged by Amelia. Quinn were eyeing them and Santana seemed to be giving them her death glare.

"Amelia...Britt" greeted Quinn. Santana snorted.

"Oh hey Quinnie" chipped Amelia. Brittany just offered a smiled.

"Are you always this loud?!" asked the brunette. You could feel venom in her question.

"Oh yeah, sorry about last night. You won't believe this one here and her magic hands" said Amelia. This made Brittany turn tomato red and Santana could feel hot steam of rage burning inside.

"Oh please, I don't give a fuck about your nightly activities" sneered the raging brunette.

"Wait wait hold up, you two had sex?" asked Quinn

No one seem to know how to answer the bride to be.

Finally Brittany spoke up. "Yes Q, I slept with her" looking a little guilty, seeing as how Santana was pouting. Probably pissed.

"Oh My God Britt you slept with Amelia. My cousin! And I didn't even know she was gay"

"Well I'm not" said Amelia. "Its a one time thing Quinn, no biggie"

"Ok yeah I know, it's just I never knew you'd sleep with _Brittany_" statted Quinn.

"Is there something wrong with me?" asked Brittany

"Yeah, the fact that your're as blonde as barbie and as tall as Finn the frankenteen" teased Santana. "Who _would_ want to fuck you. Its gross"

"Oh fuck you"

"Fuck you too"

"Ok STOP!" instructed Quinn. Stepping in between the two of them.

"I'm just gonna go..." said Amelia slowly walking out to the varendah.

Santana and Brittany continued to give each other death looks while Quinn is sandwitched in between. "Ok this is how I envisioned my wedding to go, S you're going to behave and stop insulting Britt and Britt you're going have to control you're sex drive, no more sleeping with people related to me. Got it?!" warned Quinn.

"Yes" they both said.

"Good and if I ever see you two shout and curse and fight or whatever shit that you guys do I swear I'll throw both of you to sleep on the beach" warned Quinn.

The brunette and blonde looked at each other and nodded.

"Good. Lets go get breakfast"

As they made their way out, they could see small round tables filled with Quinn's and Puck's relatives. Over to the right, they spotted some of their friends. Sam, Puck, Finn and Rachel were seated at one table. Kurt, Blaine, Mike, Tina and Mercedes in another.

"When did the rest arrived?" asked Brittany as she spotted the rest of the glee members.

"Oh they just arrived this morning" answered Quinn who went to greet Kurt and Blaine. "Hey guys, so happy you could make it.

"We won't miss it for the world Quinn" replied Kurt.

Just then Rachel got up and hugged the blonde bride "Hey Quinn, its been a while"

"Indeed Rachel"

"Ok enough with the lovefest, I'm gonna go get breakfast." said Santana.

"Me too" said Brittany and followed a few feet behind Santana.

"Why is Santana _and _Brittany not killing one another?" asked Rachel. Back then, everytime Rachel had an encounter with the two, mostly senior year, they were always fighting.

"I tamed them" said Quinn simply.

At that moment Kurt overheard their conversation"Oh Quinn darlin' if only you know what's going on between those two"

"What do you mean?" asked the curious blonde.

"Well lets just say that those two have a _lot_ of history"

"What history? Oh c'mon Kurt make sense"

"Its not my place to tell..." said the fashion designer.

"Oh drop the bullshit and tell us Kurt" demanded Quinn. By now Blaine, Sam, Finn, Puck, Mike, Tina and Mercedes were looking at Kurt.

"Ok fine, but you have to promise not to mention this in front of them. Oh God, why did I have to open my perfectly lip glossed mouth, they're going to kill me" wailed Kurt

"If you don't tell, I'll kill you now" said Puck.

"Ok so you know how they always fight back in McKinley. How they're constantly trying to tease and stuff". Everyone just nodded.

"Well it was all planned" explained Kurt. "They planned all that so no one will think that they're dating."

All 8 pairs of eyes stared at Kurt in utter disbelieve.

"What?!"

"The hell"

"What the fuck?!"

"Oh my God"

"Oh my fucking God"

"Ok ok I know its strange but can you all stop with the cursing. Belive me its a very difficult information to process" said Kurt, remembering the time he caught them.

"But how? Why?" said everyone.

"Because they loved each other. And I still believe they still do" spoke Rachel.

Again all 8 pairs of eyes looked at Rachel plus Kurt's.

"You knew?" asked Kurt.

It took a moment for Rachel to answer, trying to find words to explain the very difficult relationship between those two. "Well yes, but its complicated."

"Why would they try to hide it, I mean if they'd hooked up they would be the hottest couple back then" said Puck "Two lesbians are vey hot"

"Oi, I'm still here yanno" spoke Quinn and smacked his head.

"Look guys its very complicated and I beg for you all not to ever say or repeat or talk about this matter anymore because Santana and Brittany are making their way here as we speak" warned Rachel as she spotted the latina and blonde making their way over.

"Hey Q, just to let you know that me and Blondie are going to the beach for a bit" said the latina.

Having learnt the two girls past, everyone akwardly stared at them.

The latina saw this though, "Ok what is going on here. What are you guys staring at?"

Quinn quickly answered back "Nothing". She so wanted to ask Santana to tell her the truth but she also didn't want to do it where everyone could hear them.

"Okayy then. We'll be back later" said Brittany.

Out at the beach, Brittany started taking off her clothes and Santana did the same. Soon they were in their bikinis, Brittany sporting a matching blue pair while Santana in matching a black pair.

"So are you ready to settle this once and for all?" teased the blond. Santana never won a swimming competition against the blonde.

"You bet your ass I am"

"You know I'll win anyway" said the blonde.

"Watch it Blondie. I've changed" said an annoyed latina.

"Oh I know. So how's this gonna go?" asked the blonde. The sea was very blue and the sun was shinning brightly. Perfect for a little swimming competition.

"See that rock there?" pointed the latina. The blonde nodded.

"First person to swim there and back here wins"

"And losers?"

The latina smirked "Loser will have to be the personal slave to the winner for a whole fucking day. No boundaries. Whatever the person wants, you deliver"

Brittany looked sideways at the brunette. She was still beautiful as ever. Her black raven hair flowing flawlessly down her back, her long toned legs and stomach. _Oh stop it Brittany_

"Hey you still there?" said the brunette

"Huh? Oh yeah, so shall we go now?" Brittany tried to act cool and trying not to let Santana see how that her face was getting a little hot her cheeks felt and its not from the sunlight.

"Yeah, now. On a count of three, 1, 2,...3" as Santana said the three, she purposely dragged it long enough to give her the headstart and she ran as fast as she could towards the shore. But as she was approaching the water she saw the blonde right next to her.

"Cheater!" shouted Brittany. They both dove in the same time.

As the girls were busy trying to outswim each other, there stood a figure watching them from a far.

* * *

A/N 2: So sorry I didn't update. But thank you to those who favourite, followed and reviewed my story. I don't know when i will update again but I'll

asure you that I will finnish this story. Eventually. Suggestions? Thoughts? Please review :)


End file.
